


99 bottles of butter beer on the wall

by DuVarg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuVarg/pseuds/DuVarg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winky singing 99 bottles of butter- beer on the wall<br/>all the verses</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 bottles of butter beer on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Winky singing 99 bottles of butter- beer on the wall  
> all the verses

99 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

99 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

98 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

98 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

98 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

97 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

97 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

97 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

96 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

96 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

96 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

95 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

95 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

95 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

94 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

94 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

94 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

93 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

93 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

93 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

92 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

92 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

92 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

91 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

90 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

90bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

89 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

89 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

89 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

88 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

88 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

88 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

87 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

87 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

87bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

86 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

86 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

86 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

85 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

85 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

85 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

84 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

84 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

84bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

83 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

83 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

83 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

82 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

82 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

82 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

81 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

80 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

80bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

79 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

79 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

78 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

78 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

78 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

77 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

77 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

77bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

76 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

76 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

76 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

75 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

75 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

75 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

74 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

74 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

74bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

73 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

73 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

73 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

72 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

72 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

72 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

71 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

70 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

70bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

69 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

69 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

68 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

68 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

68 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

67 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

67 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

67bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

66 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

66 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

66 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

65 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

65 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

65 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

64 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

64 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

64bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

63 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

63 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

63 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

62 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

62 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

62 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

61 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

60 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

60bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

59 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

59 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

58 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

58 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

58 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

57 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

57 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

57bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

56 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

56 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

56 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

55 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

55 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

55 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

54 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

54 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

54bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

53 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

53 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

53 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

52 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

52 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

52 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

51 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

50 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

50bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

49 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

49 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

49bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

48 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

48 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

48 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

47 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

47 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

47bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

46 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

46 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

46 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

45 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

45 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

45 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

44 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

44 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

44bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

43 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

43 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

43 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

42 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

42 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

42 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

41 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

40 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

40bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

39 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

39 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

39bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

38 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

38 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

38 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

37 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

37 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

37bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

36 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

36 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

36 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

35 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

35 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

35 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

34 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

34 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

34bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

33 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

33 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

33 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

32 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

32 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

32 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

31 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

30 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

30bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

29 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

29 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

29bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

28 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

28 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

28 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

27 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

27 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

27bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

26 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

26 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

26 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

25 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

25 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

25 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

24 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

24 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

24bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

23 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

23 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

23 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

22 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

22 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

22 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

21 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

20 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

20bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

19 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

19 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

19bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

18 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

18 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

18 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

17 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

17 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

17bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

16 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

16 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

16 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

15 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

15 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

15 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

14 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

14 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

14bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

13 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

13 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

13 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

12 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

12 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

12 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

11 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

10 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

10bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

9 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

9 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

9bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

8 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

8 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

8 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

7 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

7 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

7bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

6 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

6 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

6 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

5 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

5 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

5 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

4 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

4 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

4bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

3 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

3 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

3 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

2 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

2 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

2 bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

1 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

1bottles of butter- beer on the wall

1bottles of butter- beer

You take one down pass it around

0 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

0 bottles of butter- beer on the wall

0 bottles of butter- beer

Winky cries cause Barty dies

And Dobby dies tooooooooooo


End file.
